


Wine

by Fleurily (somnifery)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnifery/pseuds/Fleurily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, introspective piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine

The last sip of wine left the bottom of the glass smeared with sediment, red remnants dark enough to appear black in the dim light of the hearth. Warmth from within and the flames of the fireplace made the atmosphere of the room almost unbearably oppressive, pressing in to create a sense of heat where the chill of early spring had once lingered.

Vincent unbuttoned his shirt, hands wavering ever so slightly before he managed the task. There would be no visitors to his chambers at this time of night. The Baskervilles would be about their own business, in their woodland house of secrets; Most would be asleep, or settling down to do as much. Lottie, _his pretty murderess_ , would be wandering the dark halls or the overgrown gardens, restless as she always was.

He turned the wine glass on end, catching the final grimy drop and grimacing against the bitter taste. Perhaps, in a few minutes, he would take the initiative to find another bottle. The closets they were keeping the wine were ever so far away, however, and Vincent could just imagine losing his precarious balance while descending the stairs. Echo would be positively devastated to discover him the next morning, neck broken and breath reeking of the best vintage the West had to offer. Charlotte would scoff in disgust, flip her deliciously roseate hair over her shoulder, and snap some derisive remark about what a fool he was.

Laughing softly, Vincent pushed himself to his feet. Dying in a drunken accident simply wasn't his style. Besides, banisters hadn't been invented to stand there and look pretty.


End file.
